My Inner Pony
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: Agatha Wesmen was just a normal human girl until Luna sent her to the pony world when she tried to commit suicide. Now Agatha is a blank-flank that must find who she is inside before a dark force threatens everypony! Rated M for Suicide, language, and other themes.
1. Into an Unknown World

My Inner Pony

Chapter 1, "Into an Unknown World"

 _There was once a time when I felt like I was alone in this world. I felt like my life didn't matter to anyone…even myself. This is the story that changed my life forever._

 _XxXxXxXxX  
_

My name is Agatha Wesman and my life wasn't the happiest of lives. I was just a normal 25 year old girl living in a deadend town in a deadend home. I still remember that crap apartment like it was yesterday; the leaky pipes, tiny room, rickety bed, loud radiator, the thin walls and noisy neighbors. I had no friends and my family had died in a fire when I was sixteen. Utter hell! For years I had pushed through the sorrow and pain determined that I could change my life around…but nothing I ever did seemed to work. Every time I tried to approach someone, I'd choke fearing rejection and humiliation. I soon began to feel completely invisible. Even at my crappy job fixing printers in an office it was if I didn't exist unless something broke down. One bad week I started thinking that I was such a tiny fish in the ocean of life, I could die and no one would notice… I was nothing special; a nobody.

It wasn't till I was let go from my job that I truly considered it. I was scrambling to get another job to pay my rent but with no avail; the eviction warning came sooner than I was prepared for. I couldn't take the stress much longer. To try and ease my pain, I attempted to drown my sorrow in vodka and cider. As expected, it only made things worse. The last straw came one dark night when I was packing up my stuff to find a new apartment. I stumbled across an old photo album of my family. The memories were to much for me to take. After a long cry I stormed out of there and toward the biggest bridge in town. I grasped my heart-shaped locket as I gazed down at the raging rapids far below. _"I'll never be anyone special…"_ I thought as I climbed up the railings of the bridge, grasping onto a lamppost for balance, _"it's better this way…"_

"Is that truly what you belive?" A voice came from above. I looked up to see a dark blue Alicorn with a flowing sapphire mane and a moon symbol on her flanks.  
If I hadn't been such an emotional wreak I'd be shocked to see a flying pony in front of me, but I just answered her as if talking to myself. "I'm a nobody… invisible to the world. There's no point in staying in a world in where I'm nothing special."  
The Alicorn flew down to my eye level. "'No point in staying in this world' you say… Well, then allow me teach you how unique you really are."

The pony's horn began to glow cobalt blue as she flew higher. The dark clouds of the night began to twist and swirl, pale orchid colored lightning forked through out the clouds of the storm, and the wind started to rush and blow with great force. As the force of the wind pushed against me I tightened my hold on the lamppost. The power of the storm proved too much for me as I slipped from the railing of the bridge where I stood. I screamed as I braced myself for the long fall into the river below, but to my amazement I began to float upwards. Before I knew it, I was in the heart of the storm still flying upwards. Suddenly I felt a hot searing pain through my body and I started to see flashes of blue, purple and light pink. I could almost feel my body change its shape. Minutes of pain began to feel like hours and I could hear the Alicorn's voice echoed through the storm, "Find who you are, Agatha. When you realize how special you can be, you may return…" Very slowly, everything turned dark.

 _XxXxXxXxX  
_

I slowly opened my eyes. My head was spinning worse than any hangover I ever had. I looked around to see where I was. I seemed to be in a peaceful looking forest. The blue Alicorn was nowhere to be seen. As I picked my head up off the ground, my hair fell in my face… only it wasn't my normal straight brown hair but wavy light blue and dusty purple. I raised my hand up to brush it away and to my horror all I saw was a light pink hoof. " _I'm hallucinating…_ " I thought, " _…must still be drunk_ " There was a stream in front of me. " _I gotta snap out of it!_ " I struggled to get up with no avail. I slowly crawled to the stream and splashed my face with the cold water. The ripples gradually subsided and I found myself staring, not at my human self, but a light pink pony. I HAD CHANGED INTO A PONY! I still had my same heart locket and glasses, even the gold bracelet I wore on my left wrist that belonged to my sister. I struggled once again to get to my...hooves. After a few attempts I managed to get the hang of my new quadruped legs. I got a better look at my new body in the river. My tail, while slightly shorter than my hair, matched it in style and color. My coat was in in between bubblegum and baby girl pink. I had a magenta hair bow on the left side of my head and I was wearing a light blue jean vest. Suddenly the dizziness from before came over me again. "Hey, are you alright?" I looked up towards the voice just in time to see a purple unicorn run towards me before I blacked out.


	2. Creative Mind

My Inner Pony

Chapter 2, "Creative Mind"

I slowly started to come to. I realized I was on a couch with a brown African blanket. " _Oh, my head…_ " I thought as I rubbed my temple, pushing the blanket (which had the words, "I heart Zebrabwe" embroidered on it) from my face. " _What happened last night?_ " Everything started flooding back as I looked at my hand only to see a pink hoof. " _…I'm still a horse…_ " I rolled my eyes and took a look around the room. It was a small flat with a ton of African… or I guess Zebrabwe furniture and knick-knacks. Posters of book covers scattered the walls and many books lined the shelves. A fish tank with the biggest goldfish I'd ever seen stood in the corner with a plack saying 'J.R. Token'. I got up and got a closer look at one of the posters. It was of a children's book with a cat on the cover titled, "Cosmo's Cheshire Adventures" with a sticker saying #1 Foal Choice Award. Gazing at it, I thought it looked like my favorite childhood cat, Tiger, only it was lime green with purple eyes.

Suddenly a six-eyed spider with an icy-blue star on its back slinked from the ceiling via its web and hung right in front of my face. My arachnophobia took over me I screamed, "SPIDER!" I tried to jump back but tripped over the coffee table behind me.  
That's when I heard a voice coming into the room. "J.K. Rolling, leave our guest alone." I flipped upright and looked up to see a unicorn with a vivid mulberry coat and very straight light blue and raspberry pink hair. She wore large dark red glasses over her amber eyes and a light brown embroidered vest with matching spats on her hindlegs. On her flank was a symbol of a book and quill with a rainbow coming out of the open pages. "Sorry about Rolly." she smiled, "She refuses to believe there's such a thing as a fear of spiders." The spider…Rolly, scurried back up the wall to a large web. I moved back to the couch and the unicorn levitated a mug of cocoa towards me. I managed to hold the mug surprisingly well despite my now lack of fingers. "My name's Creative Mind, friends call me Cree. I found you passed out in Fallabella Forest." She sat down beside me. "What was a blank-flank pony like you doing out there? No offence."  
I snickered under my breath as I took a sip of cocoa. "First of all, I don't know what that means. Second, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"If you haven't noticed already, I'm a fiction author." she giggled, "Try me. Why were you out there?"  
" _She's gonna think I'm crazy…_ " I thought as I stared down at my drink. " _Oh well…_ " I sighed. "OK, I'm not actually a pony. I was a human named Agatha Wesmen until some blue Alicorn turned me into this and zapped me to this world to teach me a lesson after I tried to jump off a bridge and end my crappy life."

Cree stared at me for a second before saying, "Seriously…Ok. What's a human?"  
I laughed. "Imagine a bi-pedal creature with no fur except for hair on the head that always wears clothes."  
Cree thought for a minute then asked, "Something like this?" Her horn began to glow pink and a holographic image of what I think a female hairless Bigfoot would look like if she wore clothes and wore a wig.  
I almost laughed my rump off. "Ha, close. Try making the spine straighter, the head smaller and get rid of the tail." Cree changed the image and it was the closest to my species as I think she could get. "Better." The image disappeared and I stopped laughing. "So…you actually believe me?"  
Cree shrugged. "When you've been writing fiction as long as I have, you can imaging almost any scenario. Besides it wouldn't be the first weird thing that's happened in Equestria."

I stared blankly for a minute. "What's Equestria?"  
She started getting off the couch. "I guess I have a lot to teach you." she said as she levitated a book off the shelf. "Equestria is our world of ponies. We are ruled by Princess Celestia who raises the sun and Princess Luna who raises the moon. Though there is also Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship who resides in Ponyville and Princess Cadence who rules over the Crystal Empire." Cree opened the book and showed me a picture of a white Alicorn with a pastel mane and a dark blue Alicorn.  
I recognized that Alicorn immediately. "That's her! That's the pony that turned me."

"Luna did this?" Cree thoughtfully placed her hoof on her chin. "Well, I know she has the power to enter ponies' dreams, but I've never heard of her dimension jumping. What exactly did she say when she turned you?"  
I thought back as I set my empty mug onto the coffee table. "I think she said 'Find who you are and when you realize how special you can be, you may return.' Whatever that means."  
Cree let her hoof fall from her chin. "I think I may have an idea of that. You need to earn your cutiemark."

"Earn my what now?" I asked confused.  
"Your cutiemark. Everypony earns one like this." she gleamed pointing to the symbol on her flank. "Cutie marks are obtained when ponies discover that unique characteristic that sets themselves apart from others. I earned mine when I won the Foal Choice Award for the first book I ever published. It was that moment I realized I wanted to be an author. I've been writing books ever since."  
I gazed at my own flank, taking in everything Creative Mind had told me; I understood for the most part. "I get it…I think. But how can I earn a cutiemark when there's nothing special about me."  
Cree smiled, "Everypony is special in some way. Sometimes you just need to experience something to realize it. I guess that's what Luna is trying to teach you." I looked down at my hooves and thought back to my lonely life in my own world, unaware of the forlorn look on my face until Cree spoke again. "Did you… really attempt suicide?" I nodded unable to meet her gaze. "You don't seem like the kind of pony who would do something like that."  
I looked up with a fake grin. "I guess you never really know what somebody is feeling till they snap."  
"You mean to say 'somepony'." Cree corrected.  
"Seriously…" I raised an eyebrow as I thought. " _This better not be some running gag in this world…"_  
Cree rolled her eyes before smiling, "Sorry. Being an author I'm kind of picky about proper grammar."  
 _"Ok, I'm going to have to get used to a crap ton of pony puns while I'm here!"_ I cursed in my head. 

Cree walked up to me and placed a hoof on my shoulder. "Anyway, I won't pry about the whole suicide thing if you're willing to let me help you."

"Well, I appreciate the offer," I smiled weakly, "but I wouldn't want to be a bother…"

"Nonsense!" she insisted. "I'd do anything to help a friend. Besides, you don't exactly know the first thing about being a pony. It could be dangerous to let you go off on your own in a world you're not used to. And some parts of Mare-ami aren't really the safest."

As much as I hated to admit it, Creative Mind was right. Here I'm… well, as they would say a 'foal in the woods' in this world. "You gotta point, Cree. But what am I gonna do?"

The purple unicorn started for the door. "Why don't I introduce you to my closest friends? Maybe one of them might be able to help you figure out your special talent."

Although I doubted if I could be helped, I felt comforted by her words. I smiled and followed Cree out the door and began my first day in Equestria.

 _ **XxXxXxXxX  
**_ __

 _ **AU: Sorry everpony for the long wait. My old computer broke and I've only now just transferred my data into a new one. Also I am hoping that after some drawing practice to start an Ask Blog for these characters on DeviantArt. Anyway, I'm bursting with ideas so I hope to have the next chapter out soon! Till next time everpony!**_


End file.
